Satya Tairana
Satya Tairana - nastoletnia syrenka, pochodząca z podwodnego królestwa, do Straszyceum uczęszcza także jej siostra bliźniaczka, Katya. Zadebiutowała w filmie Bollywood here we come! jako postać trzecioplanowa. Odkąd wydostała się z rodzinnego domu, za cel obrała sobie przełamanie swojej nieśmiałości i znalezienie kilku bliskich sobie osób. Satya z natury to wrażliwa i cicha dziewczyna, którą społeczeństwo zdaje się przerażać. Jeszcze za czasów mieszkania pod wodą syrenka tańczyła i była w tym całkiem dobra. Odkąd zyskała zdolność do zmiany płetwy na nogi, Satya zaczęła interesować się także tańcami popularnymi wśród nadmorskich stworów i ludzi. Osobowość Satya już na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się być cichą i wycofaną syrenką, co czyni ją przeciwieństwem swojej siostry. Raczej stroni od nowych, nieznanych rzeczy i szalonych przygód. Cieszy ją to co posiada i potrafi czerpać radość nawet z najdrobniejszych rzeczy. Jest także skłonna do refleksji i przemyśli daną sprawę kilka razy, zanim podejmie działanie. Satya stara się nie oceniać po pozorach i wysuwać wnioski. W kryzysowych sytuacjach potrafi zachować zimną krew co jest bardzo pomocne, lecz na ogół swoją nieśmiałością raczej odpycha od siebie potencjalnych przyjaciół. Ceni sobie spokój i harmonię w grupie. Syrenka jest dobrym słuchaczem i potrafi wesprzeć na duchu, jeśli tylko przełamie się tą "pierwszą barierę" Satya rzadko kiedy ufa innym i jest swego rodzaju pesymistką - zawsze oczekuje najgorszego. Jednocześnie, dziewczyna broni się powtarzając że "przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony". Wydaje się również że Satya nie potrafi nawiązać bliższej więzi, gdyż nawet od siostry jest oddalona. Prawda jest taka że Satya po prostu nie tyle co nie lubi a po prostu nie umie okazać jak bardzo jej na kimś zależy. Większość swojego życia syrenka spędziła pod wodą, w rodzinnym pałacu co zaowocowało tym że nie za bardzo wie jak nawiązywać kontakty z innymi, lecz stara się pracować nad swoją nieśmiałością. Syrenka należy do osób sentymentalnych, bardzo często wraca myślami do swojej rodziny oraz lat spędzonych w ojczystym kraju i pod wodą. Wygląd Satya jest syreną o karmelowej karnacji, długich, spiętych w warkocz cynamonowych włosach oraz brązowych tęczówkach i brązowych brwiach. Jej twarz ma dość typową dla hindusek aparycję, a skórę pokrywają pojedyncze fioletowe łuski. Jej ogon ma liliowo-złowty kolor z żółtawą płetwą. W niektórych miejscach ciało dziewczyny zdobi piercing. W swojej ludzkiej formie Satya zamiast fioletowego ogona ma długie nogi pokryte przy stopach pojedynczymi łuskami. Relacje 'Rodzina' Satya jest syreną i jednocześnie księżniczką. Jej rodzice zarządzali podwodnym królestwem, w którym syrenka się wychowała. Dziewczyna posiada siostrę-bliźniaczkę imieniem Katya, którą śmiało można nazwać jej przeciwieństwem. 'Dalsza rodzina' Praktycznie nic nie wiadomo na temat dalszej rodziny syrenki. 'Przyjaciele' Jedyną osobą z jaką przyjaźni się Satya jest jej siostra - Katya. Mimo różnic charakteru, dziewczyny zawsze potrafią się dogadać. 'Znajomi' Dziewczyna zaznajomiła się z Justine, Justinem, Blair, Nishanem, Accusticą oraz Symphony, których poznała jeszcze podczas przebywania w ojczystym kraju. W Straszyceum zaznajomiła się także z inną syrenką - Sereną Aguado. 'Wrogowie' Syrenka stara się nie robić sobie wrogów, chociaż denerwują ją osoby czerpiące radość z cudzej krzywdy. 'Miłość' Dziewczyna obecnie jest singielką. 'Zwierzak' Satya powtarza że będąc syreną łączy ją szczególna więź z morskimi stworzeniami, lecz nigdy nie wpadła na pomysł by trzymać jakieś na własność. 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania 'Taniec' Syrenka od małego jest zafascynowana tańcem. Jeszcze za czasów kiedy mieszkała w rodzinnym pałacu, niemal codziennie ćwiczyła taniec i był to jedyny sposób spędzania wolnego czasu który przynosił jej radość, no może prócz pielęgnowania ogrodu. Obecnie, kiedy przebywa wśród innych stworów niż morskie, odkryła że taniec nie kończy się jedynie na tym który znała pod wodą, co bardzo ją ucieszyło. Zdolności *'Oddychanie pod wodą' - Jako syrena Satya może bez problemowo przebywać pod wodą. *'Pływanie' - Dziewczyna doskonale pływa, nawet pod postacią człowieka. *'Zmiana płetwy na nogi' - Dzięki podarunkowi od matki, Satya może zmienić swój syreni ogon na parę ludzkich nóg. Dzięki temu, może przebywać ponad wodą. *'Rozumienie wodnych stworzeń' - Będąc syreną, Satyę łączy wyjątkowa więź z morskimi stworzeniami. Dziewczyna potrafi wyczuć ich nastrój oraz potrzeby. *'Śpiew' - Jak na syrenę przystało, dziewczyna potrafi cudownie śpiewać a jej głos potrafi zahipnotyzować nie tylko mężczyzn ale i kobiety. Satya wręcz wstydzi się tej zdolności, ponieważ uważa za wysoce nieodpowiednie wysługiwanie się innymi. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Łuskach na twarzy. *Zwykle nie rozstaje się z chustą a włosy spina w długi warkocz. *Jej skóra sprawia wrażenie wilgotnej. Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka' - Brak, z uwagi na krótkie imię. *'Ulubione powiedzonko/powiedzonka' - *'Nie rusza się bez' - Woalki oraz amuletu. *'Najbardziej lubi' - Taniec, ciszę, spokój i delikatne posiłki. *'...A najmniej' - Dwulicowość, horrory, miłosne piosenki. *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - Łoże Satyi kształtem przypomina ogromną, zamykaną muszlę zaś poduszka okrągłą, biała perłę. *'Ciekawostka' - W dzieciństwie syrenka grała na cymbałkach, które stworzył dla niej dziadek ze starego koralowca. Była to jej ulubiona zabawa, do czasu aż instrument się rozpadł. Wystąpienia *Bollywood here we come! - Debiut. Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *Istnieje dzięki Amity. *Pierwsze imię postaci jest słowem które w Sanskrycie oznacza "Prawda". *Zawdzięcza je Satyi Vaswani - prawdziwemu imieniu Symmetry z gry "Overwatch". *Z kolei nazwisko pochodzi z j. Hindi i oznacza "Pływać". *Urodziny obchodzi 6 Lipca. *Nosi przy sobie amulet pozwalający jej zmienić ogon na nogi. *Jej ulubionym owocem jest winogrono zaś kamieniem szlachetnym - ametyst. *Ma swoje odzwierciedlenie w uniwersum ff do "Winx club" , Niamh/Molly, czarodziejkę księżyca. *Strój syrenki w serii "Horror on Ice" jest bazowany na kreacji "Figure Skater" należącej do wspomnianej wyżej Symmetry. *Pierwszy cytat na stronie również pochodzi z tej gry. Serie 'Basic - Bollywood Here We Come!' *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu:' *'Numer modelu:' Satya ID.jpg Włosy Satyi związane są przy pomocy grubej frotki w długi do ud warkocz i schowany pod miętowo-złotą chustą. Dziewczyna ma na sobie fioletowy, obcisły top ozdobiony złotymi zdobieniami a w połączeniu z ozdobami owiniętymi wokół jej ogona mają przywodzić na myśl tradycyjną, hinduską kreację. Głowę syreny zdobi srebrna ozdoba, ręce szerokie bransolety a ogon fioletowe perełki.Na szyi ma srebrny naszyjnik z różowym kamykiem. dość delikatny - fioletowe cienie oraz dopasowana do odcienia skóry pomadka. Satya W.2 ID.jpg W drugiej wersji stroju podstawowego, ogon Satyi został zmieniony na nogi. Ubrana jest w sięgającą kostek, fioletową spódnicę pokrytą łuskami. Spodnica obszyta jest na dole żółtą falbanką na wzór płetw. Dziewczyna ma na sobie także krótki top z rękawkiem odsłaniający brzuch, podobnie jak spódnica, top obszyty jest łuskami. Wokół bioder Satya ma związany żółto-fioletowy pas. Buty upiprki to złotawe pantofelki. Wokól kostek oraz nadgarstków ma złotawo-fioletowe ozdoby, uszy przebite są szerokimi kolczykami zaś wokół szyji ma zapięty naszyjnik. Włosy Satyi związane są w warkocz, jej głowę zdobi złoto-żółto-miętowa chusta z przyczepioną do niej ozdobą na czoło. Makijaż dziewczyny jest delikatny - pomadka dopasowana do odcienia skóry oraz fioletowe cienie do powiek. 'Game monsters' *Postać - Karma *Gra - "League of Legends" Satya GM.jpg Satya występuje tutaj w swojej ludzkiej formie. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w kreację, wzorowaną na stroju postaci z gry. Jest ona utrzymana w fioletowo-złoto-miętowej kolorystyce i ozdobiona róznymi ornamentami i detalami. Do ramion dziewczyna ma przyczepione złoto-miętowo-beżowe stelaże między którymi znajduje się coś na wzor dwóch, orientalnych smoków tworzących koło. Na prawą nogę Satya ma założoną rajstopę, prawą pokrywa jedynie złoto-miętowy tatuaż przedstawiający orientalnego smoka. Buty dziewczyny to fioletowe pantofelki z zapięciami na śródstopiu. Jej włosy zostały znacznie skrócone i przefarbowane na ciemny brąz, na twarzy ma mocny makijaż. Uszy przebite są złoto-czerwonymi kolczykami zaś ma szyję ma założony ciężki naszyjnik. Głowę dziewczyny zdobi coś na wzor diademu. 'Horror on Ice' Satya HoI.jpg Satya ubrana jest w strój do jazdy figurowej na lyżwach, w skład którego wchodzą: brązowe, krótkie "spodenki" z doszytą pół przeźroczystą, fioletową spódniczką oraz ciemnoróżowy, ozdobiony na dole cekinami top z krótkim rękawem. Dziewczyna przepasana jest różową "wstęgą" wzdłuż klatki piersiowej. Na nogi założone ma biało-różowe, sięgające połowy ud rajstopy a jej buty to dopasowane kolorystycznie łyżwy. Włosy Satyi zostały związane w koka, jej głowa jest ozdobiona różową ozdobą siegającą czoła. Uszy syrenki są przebite dużymi, srebrno-fioletowymi kolczykami. Dziewczyna posiada także delikatny makijaż - jasno różową, błyszczącą pomadkę i fioletowo-turkusowe cienie do powiek. Klasyczny potwór 220px|left Syrena – w mitologii greckiej to niebezpieczne i przebiegłe stworzenia femme fatale wyobrażane jako półkobieta-półptak. Później, podobnie jak w mitologii rzymskiej, nimfa morska wyobrażana jako ryba z głową kobiety lub pod postacią półkobiety-półryby. Syreny zamieszkiwały małe wyspy na Morzu Śródziemnym (w pobliżu jońskiego miasta Fokaja), skąd wabiły urzekającym śpiewem żeglarzy i zabijały ich. Wedle Pauzaniasza straciły swe pióra w konkursie śpiewaczym z muzami, który przegrały. Muzy zaś uczyniły sobie z nich korony. Apollodorus podaje, iż były dziećmi Syreny, córki Melpomeny i boga rzeki Achelousa. Nosić miały imiona Pisinoe, Agalope i Thelxiepia. Pierwsza z nich grała na lirze druga śpiewała, trzecia zaś przygrywała na flecie. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|270px Lakszadiwy – (hindi लक्षद्वीप, trb.: Lakszadwip, trl.: Lakṣadvīp; malajalam ലക്ഷദ്വീപ്; ang. Lakshadweep) – archipelag i jedno z terytoriów związkowych Indii, położone na Morzu Lakkadiwskim u południowo-zachodnich wybrzeży Indii. Do niedawna było znane w Polsce pod nazwą Lakkadiwy, od niej przyjęła się obowiązująca obecnie nazwa morza. Stolicą terytorium, a zarazem jedynym miastem (miejscowością) jest Kavaratti. Powierzchnia terytorium wynosi zaledwie 32 km², a zamieszkane jest przez około 65 000 osób. Nazwa terytorium w języku malajalam oznacza „sto tysięcy wysp”. W rzeczywistości składa się ono z 36 wysepek. W skład terytorium wchodzą wyspy Amindivi, Cannanore oraz wyspa Minicoy geograficznie należąca już do Malediwów (niektórzy geografowie twierdzą, że jest to oddzielny atol, nienależący do żadnego z tych dwóch archipelagów Galeria Satya ID.jpg Satya szkic twarzy.jpg Satya szkice.jpg Mandala Satya i Katya.jpg|Mandala insporowana Satya szkic 1.jpg Satya szkic 2.jpg Satya chibi.jpg|Chibi Satya chibi szkic.jpg Satya ozdoba.jpg Satya ID2.jpg Satya W.2 ID.jpg GrupowyRysunekSamaNieWiemKtóry.jpg Katya i Satya Mermay 2019.jpg Satya i Katya zima 2019.jpg|Strój z okazji Zimy w 2019 roku. Stroje Satya GM.jpg|Game Monsters Satya HoI.jpg|Horror on Ice Katya i Satya GB.jpg|Gloom Beach Od innych Katya i Satya Skullette by A.G.png|skullette Satyi i Katyi od Amity Satya Simsy.png|W Simsach od Liścia SatyaTest Simsy.png|W simsach - z ogonem od Liścia Satya Twarz Simsy.png|Twarz w simsach od Liścia Meta timeline *'Sierpień 2018' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci i zastrzega grafikę oraz tekst swojego autorstwa związane z Satyą. *'08.09.18' - Satya zostaje opublikowana jako strona na Fandomie. Kategoria:Syreny Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Indie Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija